


Safest Place In The New World

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blow Job, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dark Rick Grimes, Don't copy to another site, Human Paul Rovia, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Daryl Dixon, Vampire Rick Grimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Paul could honestly say he didn’t expect to come across a vampire in the New World, let alone two that wanted him to be theirs.Kinktober 2020 Day 23 - Threesome
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes/Jesus
Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948120
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Safest Place In The New World

Rick stared out the window of the Master bedroom in Daryl’s house. Daryl was lounging on the large bed, draining a cup of blood as he studied Rick’s pensive face. 

“What are ya thinking about?” Daryl set the now empty cup onto the side table, licking his lips clean of the willingly donated blood. 

“Nothing much,” Rick lied and Daryl rolled his eyes, Rick couldn’t lie to him and he knew it. 

“Ah, who are you thinking about?” Daryl’s red-stained lips twisted up when Rick glared at him, flashing his red eyes at his fellow vampire. 

“The same one you’re thinking about,” Rick shot back and in a blur, he was pinning the long-haired man to the bed with his nails digging into Daryl’s wrists. Daryl gave a feral grin up at the vampire above him and rubbed their crotches together. 

“The pretty long-haired ninja,” Daryl stated as he parted his lips to let Rick see the blood coating his white teeth. Rick growled lowly as he took possession of Daryl’s bloody mouth in a hot kiss. Daryl gave back as good as he got, but his mind kept flashing to the Paul, fucking Jesus and his pretty fucking hair and his soft looking skin and pretty, so pretty blue eyes. He bet his blood tasted divine and he just knew his tight, toned little body would grip his and Rick’s cocks so sweetly. 

“I want him, Daryl,” Rick grunted when he broke their kiss, his lips a faint red from the blood he licked from Daryl’s mouth. 

“First we take care of this Negan asshole, then… Then we’ll make him ours.” Daryl broke Rick’s hold on him, flipping them over and Daryl gave Rick another bloody, heated kiss as Rick growled his agreement. 

~~/~~

Paul wasn’t sure how this could have happened, he thought that Negan wouldn’t show his face. He thought that this new group of skilled men and women from Alexandria could make good on their promise and deal with Negan and his saviours. Instead, he was watching helplessly from where he had been forced to his knees across from the line-up of Alexandrian’s as Negan monologued and walked in front of them all, waving his barbed-wired bat in their faces. 

Paul twisted against the rope that was painfully tight around his bare wrists. He had been stripped of his knives, guns, hat and gloves all by Negan who had twisted pleasure on his face as he took his time patting Paul down. Paul looked over at Daryl and Rick who looked wild and feral in a way he had seen glimpses of in the brief battle in Hilltop. The others didn’t even look bothered at the fact that one was of them was about to die a brutal, horrible death. 

Paul blinked a few times when he swore he saw Rick’s eyes glow red, but he forced his eyes to stay wide as suddenly Rick and Daryl were free of their bonds and were lunging at Negan and the surrounding Saviours. Screams of terror and death filled the clearing and Paul winced as the two men holding him on his knees fell to the ground behind him with their throats all but torn out. 

Paul staggered to his feet unsure as the ropes binding his wrists fell to the ground, slashed apart and he found himself staring at Negan who was gargling blood from his destroyed throat with Rick standing above him, his mouth and throat drenched in blood. Paul knew he wasn’t seeing things when he saw the red glow in Rick’s eyes and bloodied fangs coming from the top of his mouth. 

Vampires were an unspoken secret from Before. Those that were vampires couldn’t be turned into Walkers, many people were turned when the outbreak first started as a cure or vaccine for the disease that turned people into Walkers, but it didn’t go well for most. 

Paul hadn’t encountered a vampire since he found his way in this new world, but now he realized as Daryl stood next to Rick with the same glowing eyes, he now knew two. Paul looked down at Negan’s dead body and relief spread through him as he took in the dead sadistic Saviours in the clearing and the alive Alexandrian’s. 

“Think these are yours,” Daryl rumbled as he offered Paul his knives with those bright red eyes and red-dripping fangs.

“Thanks… Really, you and Rick both just… Thank you.” Paul accepted his knives back, fingers brushing over Daryl’s and he swallowed hard when he suddenly realized how damn good Daryl looked with his red eyes and fangs. 

“We’ll clean up Negan’s compound later, right now let’s go home. Jesus, you’re with me and Daryl.” Rick stepped up to join Paul and Daryl, setting his hand on Paul’s shoulder. Paul looked up at Rick and mentally sighed, he was truly fucked as Rick looked just as good as Daryl did with his vampiric features on display and the blood of their enemies drying on his skin. 

Paul just nodded as he let Rick steer him towards one of the jeeps the Saviour’s had arrived in. Daryl said a few words to the others who all took their own jeeps giving the trio knowing looks, which made Paul raise an eyebrow as they clearly knew something he didn’t. 

Daryl hopped into the driver’s seat and Rick ushered Paul into the backseat and soon they were on their way back to Alexandria. 

“Does it bother you?” Rick asked, sitting close to Paul as he did his best to clean the blood off of his face with a spare shirt he found in the back of the jeep. 

“…No,” Paul said after a moment of thought, he had to filter what he truly wanted to say. Those words were along the lines of ‘bite me’ and ‘fuck me’. Paul hadn’t hooked up in a very long time and now he was trapped in a small space with two extremely good looking, dangerous men. Paul resigned himself to the fact that he was in for a long bout of pinning from a distance as the two vampires were so clearly together. 

“Good to hear. Would have made things a bit awkward,” Daryl grunted from his place behind the wheel, looking at the two in the backseat in the rearview mirror. 

“Yeah?” Paul asked interested, biting his lower lip when Rick brazenly put his hand on Paul’s thigh while giving him a dark look with those damn red glowing eyes. 

“If you’re not opposed to the idea… Daryl and I want to share you.” Rick’s accent was thick and his voice was low in a way that sent a shiver down Paul’s spine. Both vampires grinned when they scented Paul’s growing arousal in the small space as Paul leaned towards Rick slightly. 

“I’m not opposed to that idea,” Paul breathed out before he gasped when Rick grabbed him by the back of his neck and yanked him for a dirty, blood-tinged kiss. 

Paul moaned at the way the vampire took complete control and gripped the matted curls as he pressed against Rick’s side. Rick kissed him messily and his hands settled on Paul’s body, one hand on his ass and one on the front of Paul’s crotch. Paul moaned at the bold touches and his cock started to stiffen under Rick’s palm, loving how Rick was kneading his ass already. 

“The two of ya look good together,” Daryl rumbled as they pulled into Alexandria as Rick broke the kiss, smirking at the dazed look on Paul’s flushed face and how tented his jeans were. 

“His lips taste as sweet as we thought, can’t wait to taste the rest of you Jesus,” Rick praised as he gave Paul’s ass and cock a teasing squeeze just to see his cheeks darken. 

“Ah fuck,” Paul whispered as his head spun with arousal at the dark looks the two vampires were giving him. He was not going to be getting any rest tonight and he was very much looking forward to it. 

Paul adjusted his now tented jeans and waited around until Rick and Daryl were finished with the fallout in Alexandrian of killing the saviours around Alexandria. Paul had to wipe his sweaty palms on his jeans every so often and resorted to flipping one of his knives to keep his mind and body busy as he waited for the two vampires to return. Paul did his best to keep his mind off of what may await for him when the two returned and his heart thudded in his chest as wistful thoughts flooded his mind. 

“Sorry for keeping ya waiting,” Daryl was suddenly at his side and was draping his arm around Paul’s waist, tugging him against his chest. 

“Nah, I get it.” Paul did his best not to sink into the strong touch and lightly glowing red eyes that were trained on him. 

“We’re meeting Rick at ma place,” Daryl said and he tightened his arm around Paul’s waist before the world blurred around Paul and the humans staggered slightly as he stumbled against Daryl’s chest when he found himself in a master bedroom of what he had to assume was Daryl’s room in his house. 

“Fuck,” Paul wheezed as he got his balance back and settled his slightly upset stomach. 

“It takes some getting used to,” Daryl put his hand on the back of Paul’s neck before sliding his hand up to tangle into Paul’s long hair. Paul grabbed the front of Daryl’s winged vest and yanked the long-haired man down for a kiss just like the one Rick had given him in the jeep. 

Daryl moaned and grabbed Paul’s ass with his free hand as Paul give him control of the kiss. Daryl walked them back until Paul was gasping as he fell onto the bed, his lip stinging and he looked up at Daryl who was licking bright red blood, Paul’s blood from his lips. 

“Sweet,” Daryl rumbled as he shed his vest and shirt before he pinned Paul down to the bed with his heavier body and kissed the human senseless, a bite of copper entering Paul’s mouth but he didn’t mind. Paul grabbed at Daryl’s hips as he ground his upwards, moaning into the vampire’s mouth as their erections rubbed together through the denim of their jeans. 

“Now this is a nice sight to be welcomed with,” Rick drawled from the doorway making the two break their kiss. Paul looked over with a moan as Daryl started sucking at his neck, teasing the skin with the tips of his fangs. 

“Rick,” Paul jerked his hips up against Daryl’s as his cock started to leak in his jeans at the sight of Rick with his red eyes and hand fondling his cock through his jeans. 

“Don’t stop on my account, I want to see Daryl take you apart.” Rick took his shirt off as he joined them on the bed, stroking his fingers through Daryl’s hair while watching Paul’s flushed face and glazing over eyes. 

“That what you want Paul? Want me to take ya apart?” Daryl rumbled in Paul’s ear sending a shudder through his body when Daryl used his fangs to lightly tug at his earlobe. 

“Yes, fuck yes.” Paul moaned as Daryl growled and used his fingers to tear Paul’s shirt off of his chest before he laid small, biting kisses over Paul’s smooth skin. 

“Ah, ah!” Paul whined as he grabbed at Daryl’s hair as the vampire yanked his jeans and underwear off before flicking his tongue teasingly over the head of Paul’s hard cock. Daryl didn’t lift his head as he suckled lightly at Paul’s cock as he caught the bottle of lube that Rick had tossed towards him. 

“Will you open that pretty mouth for me, Paul?” Rick crooned as he unzipped his jeans, looking down at Paul sprawled out on the bed naked with Daryl’s head between his thighs with glowing eyes and on display fangs. 

Paul swallowed hard before he opened his mouth while staring up at Rick in mounting arousal. Paul’s cock twitched in Daryl’s warm mouth when Rick’s cock bobbed free, it was big and thick and Paul couldn’t wait to get his mouth on it. He didn’t have to wait long as Rick dragged the shaft over Paul’s wet lips moaning pleased when Paul stuck his tongue out to lick at the heated flesh. 

“That’s good Paul,” Rick praised in a rumbling voice as he angled his cock and sank half of it into Paul’s waiting mouth and moaned as the human began to suck and swallow around the vampire’s cock. 

Paul was so focused on Rick’s cock in his mouth that he didn’t realize that Daryl was busy until a slick finger pressed into him smoothly. Paul moaned around Rick as he spread his legs merely on reflex as the hunter worked a thick, calloused finger in and out of his tight hole. Paul arched as Daryl sucked lazily around his cock as he added a second finger while a burst of bitter pre-cum rolled over Paul’s throat from Rick’s cock. 

Paul blinked hazily as Rick fucked his mouth in a way that made the human drool and gag every so often, it was fucking amazing as Daryl spread his ass wide with three fingers. Paul made a noise of displeasure when those calloused fingers and Daryl’s warm mouth disappeared. Paul looked up past Rick’s cock in his mouth and moaned at the sight of Rick and Daryl trading a vicious, bloody kiss as Rick slicked Daryl’s large cock up with lube. 

Paul lifted his feet, planting them wide on the bed and tilted his hips. Paul was aching to be fucked properly now that he has been teased this much and Rick’s cock pulsed where it was sitting still on his tongue. 

“Just relax for me Paul, gonna make ya feel real good,” Daryl promised as he slotted himself between Paul’s legs properly, rubbing his shaft over Paul’s wet hole as he sucked at Paul’s throat. Paul managed to get Rick’s cock out of mouth and fingers in Daryl’s hair to pull him in for a messy kiss. 

“When you enter me, will you bite me?” Paul asked breathlessly when their kiss broke and the head of Daryl’s cock nudged at his hole. 

“Fuck, yer perfect,” Daryl rumbled while Rick had to grab his cock as his fangs glinted in the low light of the room. Daryl placed Paul’s legs on his hips, grabbed the scout’s hips to tilt him into the position he wanted and as he pushed his cock into the human, he sank his fangs into Paul’s throat. 

Paul all but screamed coming over his stomach as he was opened up on Daryl’s cock and the odd mix of pain and pleasure exploded over his body emitting from his ass and throat as Daryl drank from him as he went balls deep inside of him. 

“D-Daryl,” Paul whined, head falling back while he looked up at Rick with pupils blown wide and his fingers gripping Daryl’s hair as the hunter began to fuck into him while he drank. Rick stroked both of their hair, crooning wordlessly as Paul’s legs dropped onto the bed as his body jerked softly each time Daryl thrust back into him. Daryl withdrew his bloodied fangs and lips from Paul before looking down at the human with burning red eyes and pure bliss on his face. 

“You’re just sweet everywhere huh Paul. Rick we gotta keep him,” Daryl grunted as he drove deeper into Paul’s willing body earning a cute keen from the human below him. Rick pulled Daryl into a kiss, needing to taste Paul’s blood for himself as he pushed his cock back into Paul’s slack mouth loving the way the human suckled at his length mindlessly. 

“You’re right, very sweet. What do you say, Paul, do you want us to keep you?” Rick asked as he licked his lips clean of Paul’s blood Daryl had shared with him. Daryl leaned up and began to jerk Paul’s half-hard cock as he rolled his hips, grunting as the tight heat of the humans body clung to him. 

“Yes, yes!” Paul murmured around Rick’s cock as Daryl buried himself deep and came with something like a snarl and Paul shuddered at the scorching heat that spread through him. His cock spurted out small bursts of cum as he came for a second time that night while he swallowed more on reflex as achingly hot cum flooded his mouth as Rick growled above him. 

Paul lay there completely dazed and light-headed as the two vampires shifted away from him, leaving him a mess before they used tender touches to clean him up and shift him until he was safely sandwiched between the two taller men. Rick was lapping at the bite mark Daryl left behind, moaning softly at the leftover taste of Paul’s sweet blood. 

“Ya sure about being our’s Paul, we’re possessive and we will not let ya go,” Daryl asked as he rubbed his fingers over Paul’s puffy rim, pushing some of his escaping cum back into the human who squirmed at the touch.

“I’m sure, just let me go scouting every so often and visit my friends in Hilltop and we’ll be fine,” Paul said exhausted but content in a way he hadn’t been in a very, very long time. He felt like he belonged here between these two supernatural creatures. 

“That’s not a problem, just make sure you come back to us.” Rick scraped his teeth teasingly over Paul’s skin, loving the little whimper the human-made before he buried his face against Paul’s neck and curled tighter to the human. 

“I will, I promise.” Paul murmured as his eyes slipped shut and the blood-lost and exhaustion from the day took hold and he passed out in the safest spot in this new world.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/RisingQueen242
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/RisingQueen242


End file.
